Armored Core: Steel Dynasty
by veed
Summary: Streaming blue bolts of white-hot plasma shot into the cold night air, destroying and clipping many missiles, sending them hopelessly into massive impenetrable buildings.
1. Default Chapter

Armored Core: Steel Dynasty

Chapter 1

A huge steel mech searched the ruined streets of New New York City. 

"I know you're here Takura! Show yourself!" A man barked into his cockpit intercom.

He was about 6 foot 4 and had an old scar across his cheek. His hair was light brown and fell at his hazel-green eyes. He had a black and silver shirt on along with shin-high blue denim shorts that covered his muscular fair-skinned body. A red tinted eyepiece held on by a metal coil that wrapped around the back of his head pushed up his hair a bit. It had a small wire link running from it to the complicated control panel of his mech to obviously enhance his vision and reflexes when it came to an AC or MT battle.

"Of course I am, but why would I foolishly come out at the wrong time to easily be killed. You know I'm not that dumb Garett."  A Japanese man with long hair and a sea foam green eyepiece answered dispassionately.

"I've known you a long time Takura. I could almost say we're friends, but a jobs a job... I will find you and I think you know what'll happen when that time comes." Garret warned the pilot.

"If that's the case I guess I'll just have to find you…" Takura replied, smirking a little.

A neon green core blasted out of an abandoned street, sending off a powerful fusillade of searing bullets at the black and silver AC piloted by Garett. They sliced through the core of the light-armored mech, disabling its missile interceptors with ease.

"Not bad... Looks like I'm not going to have to take it easy on you after all." Garett remarked, trying to mask his worry.

"Heheh, guess not." Takura mocked cynically. "Now then… without missile interceptors lets see you lose these!"

The powerfully colored AC fired off a large swarm of glistening silver missiles as he boosted back to avoid the shockwave of the explosion.

"Uh oh…" Garett lamented as he gazed at the missiles, trying to think of some sort of a plan.

He raised his Karasawa and desperately fired at the missiles as they gained even more speed. Streaming blue bolts of white-hot plasma shot into the cold night air, destroying and clipping many missiles, sending them hopelessly into massive impenetrable buildings. 

"What!?" Takura cried, trying to take in what just happened.

A lone silver missile blasted forward at the monochrome AC, barely wavering. Garett quickly boosted to left dodging the powerful missile. 

"Haha! How do you like that?" Garett exclaimed.

"Don't turn your back so soon my friend. My missiles never miss their target if unhindered." He replied, scheming while he talked.

Garett whipped around, gun in hand and blasted the missile out of the air.

"Too bad…" Takura said, kneeling down and launching his pulse cannons in succession.

The gleaming purple shots hit the core dead-on in the back, causing it to launch forward into the air and hit the cracked pavement face first.

"Ughhh…" said Garett, having been whipped around in the small cockpit.

He struggled to get the core to its feet and barely succeeded. 

"Sorry Takura…" He flipped the over-boost switch on his control panel.

Brilliant spiraling waves of pure plasma issued forth out of large vents in the core's back, causing it to boost forward rapidly. He powered up his Moonlight Laser Blade as he hovered along the ground going at least 100mph. He swept his arm across the breadth of the turquoise core's body, leaving a gash in it almost deep enough to cut it in half.

"This… isn't possible!" Takura screamed into his intercom. "I'll get you Garett! I swear it!" 

Takura jumped into an escape pod and boosted off into the night as his core burst into orange and red flames.

                                                                   To Be Continued…


	2. Armored Core: Steel Dynasty Chap 2

Armored Core: Steel Dynasty

Chapter 2

"What do you mean you won't pay me?" Garett cried at a respected Zio Matrix officer.

"Your mission was to kill Takura, not destroy his AC and let him get away." The man said in a refined voice.

"I didn't let him get away! I used up my energy over-boosting and using my laser blade and couldn't shoot his escape pod out of the sky!" He shot back.

"How amateur are you? Why didn't just use a solid type weapon?" The man replied superiorly.

"Look, this is my arsenal: KARASAWA-MK2, LS-MOONLIGHT, ZWC-IR/FLUX and finally EWM-M03. Now lets see, the Karasawa, Moonlight and Flux are all energy. My only solid type weapon is the EWM-M03 and you know what? That's a missile type weapon. By the time I could bring that online, lock onto his ship, and fire he would have been long gone! You know how fast escape pods are." Garett answered back, frustrated.

"Umm… I umm… I'll call headquarters and see what they think." The man responded, not sure of what to do.

Garett was silent.

The man walked to another room and stayed there for approximately ten minutes. When he came out he was solemnly looking at the ground.

"What's the synch?" Garett asked, noticing a great deal of uneasiness in the air.

"They want me to eliminate the raven?" The man muttered to himself in a little bit of shock and worry. "How can I? …It is my duty for Zio… I must do it." The man finished.

Nervously he looked up at Garett.

"They want me to kill him…" The man repeated aloud. "Can I do it? Can I kill a man?"

"What?" Garett exclaimed, having heard what the strange man said. "What are you talking about?" He finished gruffly.

The man pulled his hand out of his suit pocket, revealing a silver revolver.

"Sorry raven. Zio Matrix says you're a threat to their corporation; that they don't want to deal with you getting in their way anymore. You might not have posed a threat this time, but other corporations hire you against us and the damage you inflict on our business is too much to handle! They don't want to deal with your little escapades of destruction!" The officer explained holding his gun on Garett.

"Put the gun down! I don't want to have to hurt you!" Garett yelled, irritated.

"Sorry raven…" The suited man apologized, tightening his grip on the trigger of the silver gun.

"I'll tell you one more time. Put the gun down!" Garett repeated.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." The man replied quietly.

"Fine…" Garett finished.

He jumped into the air, kicking gun out of the man's hands.

"You've never used that gun have you?" 

"… No. Please don't hurt me! I was just following orders!" The man pleaded as Garett picked the revolver up off the slick tile floor.

"I won't as long you follow one condition." Garett replied.

"What? Anything!" He answered back.

"You don't tell anyone that any of this happened. If your superiors ask, say you did as you were told and that's it, got it?" Garett said seriously.

"Yes! Fine!" The man yelled back.

"Good… Say goodnight." Garett finished as he pistol-whipped the officer, knocking him out cold. "This is a nice gun." Garett said to himself, eying the silver revolver as he walked out of the office.

                                                                   To Be Continued…


	3. Armored Core: Steel Dynasty Chap 3

Armored Core: Steel Dynasty

Chapter 3

A young Japanese man leaned against the cement wall while quietly thinking to him self.

"How could I lose? The plan was perfect! How could a halfwit like Garett take me out? I don't see how it's possible." Takura thought to himself angrily. "All he's got on me is luck. It was luck that let him win!"  

His thinking was interrupted when a kid tapped his arm gently.

"Excuse me, but a Japanese guy told me to tell you that you're ACs done." The kid said in a New York accent.

"Oh… Thank you." Takura said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah… Pay up mister." He said holding out his hand.

"Hmm? Oh, here you go…" Takura replied as put a few credits in the boy's hand.

"Alright! Thanks mister!" The child exclaimed and then ran off in the opposite direction.

Then Takura headed north towards his brother's hanger.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Takura walked the through large metal doors of the hangar slowly.

"Hey Takura!" A man called out as he jumped off a huge turquoise AC.

The man looked about 10 years older than Takura, but very similar except for his bleached blonde hair and buff physique.

"You finished with Surf?" Takura asked eagerly.

"Finished her? I upgraded her!" Takura's brother said grinning.

"Thank you Dyobi! Thank you so much!" Takura smiled.

"No problemo little bro! When father wrote you out of his will I knew I'd have to help you out a lot."

Takura hung his head.

"Father was so mad when I ran off to become a raven… He always disapproved of the idea and said it was just some stupid foolish dream. When I actually did it he flipped out and wrote me out of the will…" He said glumly.

"Don't let it get you down Takura. I mean I still lend you money now and then. It's never been as big as building and buying you a core, but your getting you're share from me." Dyobi reminded.

"It's not the money… It's the shame. Oh well; its in the past, I shouldn't be bringing it up now. Thanks again for the core." Takura said, surveying the massive mech.

"Your welcome. Know let me run over the new features of Surf." Dyobi walked over to the AC.

"Okay." Takura did the same.

Dyobi jumped onto a ladder and made his way to the cockpit quickly. 

"Let me get the AC part sheet." He called down to Takura.

"Okay!" Takura called back.

Dyobi grabbed the sheet and jumped down.

"Okay, so basically not much is changed; I tried to keep the classic Surf in the style. The biggest change is the quadruped type legs as you might've noticed." He said quickly.

"Heheh. Yeah, that's going to take some getting used to." Takura admitted, smirking.

"Yeah… I also put in a new radiator and FCS. Okay, now get this; I gave you a KARASAWA-MK2 so you can stand up to the attacking power of that guy who beat your AC." Dyobi continued.

"Good… That'll help." Takura replied, looking at the sheet.

"Lastly, I got a BEX-BRM-04 extension part. This thing will shoot off 4 extra missiles with 1 or more locks on any mechanical enemy. Pretty sweet eh'?" He finished, crumpling the sheet up and throwing it into the cockpit.

"Cool. Let me put Surf's personality chip in okay?" Takura said, pulling out a small black computer chip with the word "Surf" on it.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Go put it in!" Dyobi signaled for his brother to go into the cockpit.

Takura climbed up the shiny silver ladder and got into the cockpit. He hopped into the seat of the AC. 

"Ahh, I love that new AC smell." Takura chuckled to himself.

He pulled a small metal drawer out and stuck the chip into a complicated looking panel of circuits and wires. Lights all over the cold dark cockpit lighted up, turning the atmosphere inside to one that was a little more cheery.

"System online." A robotic voice echoed through the metal chambers in the AC.

"Surf mode activate in 5…4…3…2...1…0." Takura counted.

"Surf mode online." The computer stated mechanically.

"It's nice to be back Takura. How are you today?" Surf asked.

"Just fine. You? You've been cooped up in that little chip for a long time now." Takura smiled.

"Robots are always okay… They have no concern for space," reminded Surf. 

"Haha. I know!" Takura groaned back.

"Hey Surf!" came Dyobi's voice from outside.

"Hello Dyobi." Surf said back. 

"If it wasn't for Dyobi you would still be in that little chip." Takura explained. "He bought the parts for you and built you too!" 

"Borrowing money from big brother again aren't you Takura?" Surf almost scolded.

"Hahaha!" Takura laughed.

                                                         To Be Continued…


End file.
